


across the line

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So really, it shouldn't be a problem to ask one question.But oh, it is. Because this? This is life changing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

Kara Danvers can _fly_.

She can punch through walls, break the speed barrier, breathe frost.

(She can handle being Cat Grant’s assistant for two years without ever crying. Can manage not to throw Snapper into space after many more.

She still has to work on the last part sometimes, because it would be _so easy_ to just- just- _he'd be so easy to throw_ and-

Right.)

She can speak so many languages it's not even funny.

So really, it shouldn't be a problem to ask one question.

But oh, it is. Because _this_? This is life changing.

(She doesn't normally do well with change, but this is the kind that makes her excited for _more_.

And okay, a little nervous. Like miniscule. So small even she can't see it.

She's not even-who's nervous again?)

Kara holds her hands out in front of her, breathes.

(She's giddy and scared and _all over the place_.

And she knows just who to call. When nothing makes sense even though it kinda does. Or when she knows there's something to be done, something she wants so badly to just reach out and take that she can almost feel it in her palms, but she won't without a little push.)

Lucy rolls over, pulls the covers out from under her. “Kara, what are you doing?”

“Um sleeping?”

Lucy drags a hand across her face, huffs. “No you're not. What's wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Lucy drops her head on her shoulder, looks up as Kara searches for an answer, “I just forgot to turn off my computer at work. It's fine.”

There's a puff of laughter against her neck. “I think it'll be okay.”

“Yeah, you're right,” she tugs the covers up and over Lucy's shoulders, pats it down, “Goodnight.”

Lucy's sleepy little smile is all she needs to settle her racing heart, reminds her why she even has such a huge question in the first place.

(It picks back up again when Lucy mumbles it back to her in Kryptonian.

There's as warmth that curls around her chest, more comforting than the sun as it wraps around her heart.)

* * *

Cat doesn't look up from her phone when she drops into the booth. Just holds out her hand.

Kara grins, bites down on it when Cat finally glances up with a look that says _any time now_.

Kara makes a show trying to find it in her bag, watches the way Cat's fingers curl over the edges of the magazine when she passes it over.

(Cat had called her after her first article had been published. Held out her hand and demanded a copy.

Kara had stood there gaping until Cat brought out her own, started underlining portions that needed more work, circling parts that were deemed _good enough._

Years later and Cat still holds out a waiting hand and goes over every piece with her.

Kara wonders what she does with all the magazines. If she keeps them.)

“ _Oh_. I bet Snapper hated that line.”

“He did.”

Cat drags a thumb under her chin, doesn't hide the oh, _well_ , cat-like grin on her face. “Good.”

“How's everything?”

“You know how I hate ambiguity.” Kara fixes Cat with a look that's matched instantly, but oh, she's been used to that look for years and it doesn't send her skittering like it used to. Cat blinks, “fine fine. Everything's peachy, Kara.” Cat presses the tip of the pen into the paper, “Carter's looking at colleges.”

“He's going to be fine.”

Cat sniffs,  “I know that.” She waves a hand towards her, sneers just a little, but there's a hint of a smile there. “Is Lucy well? I'm questioning because I wonder if she was in her right mind when she let you walk out like that.” Cat rolls her eyes skyward, and it's far too dramatic. “You would think her fashion sense would have rubbed off on you by now.”

Kara looks down, plucks her fingers at her collar. “Lucy got this for me.”

The smile disappears as Cat jerks back. “Dear god, you've ruined her taste.”

“It's not that bad,” she stares down, looks back up to see Cat wince, “is it?”

“No, no, it's,” Kara does her best to keep pouting as Cat searches for a better word, “ _homey_.”

Kara snorts. “Homey?”

“ _Yes_.”

Kara scratches at the table when Cat goes back to looking over the paper. Cat's pen strokes the only slight noise other than the other patrons around them.

Cat sets down the pen, “What is it?”

“What is what? There's- there's nothing. It's nothing.”

Cat shrugs. “Alright then.”

And oh, she knows the game Cat's playing. That if she just waits long enough, Kara will tell her, but she doesn't- this isn't just something she can-

She shoves her glasses tight against her face, pulls her senses towards her. The sounds of the city are softer, more calming. “Cat?”

“Hmm?”

“I want to,” Kara sucks in a breath, thinks the last time she said this was when Alex had given her a look that was a mixture of pride and wonder and tears, “I want to marry Lucy.”

Cat doesn’t look up. Kara opens her mouth to say it again, when Cat says, “Okay.”

“O-okay? That’s- that’s all you’re going to say?”

Cat huffs, drags a long, red line across the page, and oh, maybe she shouldn’t have had that tone while Cat’s reviewing her work. “What do you want me to say, Kara?”

“I don't- I just thought,” Kara grabs the straw of her drink, stabs down at the ice cubes until Cat frown turns a little deadly, “I don't know.”

“I'd say congratulations, but that's typically said when she says yes.”

“ _When._ Right.”

Cat rolls her eyes, - _again_ , and Kara wonders if she’s been saving them all for her- heaves a sigh that has the other customers glancing over. “Is that what this is about? Honestly Kara, I thought I taught you better. Whatever insecurities you have-”

Kara laughs. “I don't- I don't have _insecurities_.”

“Oh please, anyone flying around in that bright monstrosity is bound to be hiding something underneath.”

“ _Right_ ,” Kara blinks, leans closer, “my secret identity.”

“Sure, sure.” Cat splays her fingers wide, wiggles them, “ _Secret?_ As if everyone doesn't already know.”

“Um, they don't?”

“ _Kara_ ,” Cat clasps her fingers together, rests her elbows on the table, and oh, Kara's not sure if that's the _someone's about to get fired_ pose or the _listen well_ pose.

(Probably both.)

“No matter how,” Cat's nose wrinkles, “ _clumsy_ -which I don't understand how you can be that uncoordinated _at all_ \- or foolish or stubborn, Lucy loves you.” Cat stares at her, points a steady finger at her, “She loves you, and Kara, I swear this is that last conversation we will have like this, and _you_ are going to listen. She loves you because you are everything that is earnest, kind, and _good_.”

Kara sucks in a breath. Cat is all hard lines and fierce gazes, but right now, she's soft and _imploring_. Kara swipes a quick finger under her eyes, not that she's-she's crying or anything. “You really think she'll say yes?”

And Cat- who tells her like it is, not what she wants to hear but _needs_ to hear- smiles. Whispers, “I know she will.” Cat drums her fingers on the table, “and you know how I feel about being wrong.”

Cat's blinking quite a bit, and Kara can't help smiling. “We're not at work Ms.Grant.”

Cat stands up, brushing her hands down her sides. “Well? Come on, you look like you're going to explode if you don't-”

Kara doesn't need more than that, standing up and pulling Cat into a hug. “Thank you.”

Cat nods. “You have done so many extraordinary things, and I,” Kara wonders if she imagines Cat's fingers tightening over her shoulder, “I have never been prouder.”

If there are reports tomorrow of Cat Grant hugging her bawling ex-assistant, well, she won't be able to deny it.

Cat pulls away, settling her hands on her hips as she shakes her head. “I'd cry too if I was about it be related to Lois.”

(She most certainly does not hug Cat again. Cat most certainly does not seem to welcome it as much as she had the first.

But when she asks if Cat will come to the wedding?

There is no doubt that the smile Cat gives her is by far one of the brightest she's seen from her.)

* * *

Kara speeds into the office, slams the door.

“What do you think you're doing?”

Kara flinches and turns to find J'onn giving her, oh, a _disappointed_ look. “Hi. Hello. _Hey_. I um, I need your help.”

J'onn stares at her for a moment. Shakes his head. “No.”

“What- you don't even, _come on_ , you don't even know what I was going to say.”

J'onn turns his head to the side, “I like to think I learn from my mistakes, and you asking for help? Last time, I ended up with a date.” J'onn shudders, “Never again.”

“She was _nice_.”

“ _She_ had four hands.”

Kara bites her lip, tries not to smile. “But you said you needed-”

“Don't do it.”

“-extra hands around here.”

J'onn suddenly looks very, very tired. “They were everywhere. _Everywhere_.”

“Ew.”

J'onn nods, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “What do you need?”

“Um, can you maybe, _possibly_ \- it's hard, I've tried before, and let me tell you, that did not work out-”

“Kara.”

“Distract Lucy for me?”

J'onn opens his mouth. Shuts it. “What did you do?”

Kara scoffs, “Why would you- I didn't do _anything_.” Kara reaches behind her and pulls her cape forward, twists her fingers in it. “Alex and I are talking to my- to the AI tonight. You know, if there's any traditions I could keep. But with Lucy there, it'd be really hard to keep her out of the loop, because she's so _smart_ and I don't want to lie.”

J'onn sighs, “What do you want me to do? She doesn't work at this branch.”

“Maybe for tonight she could?” J'onn shakes his head, so she puts on her best pout, “Please J'onn. Call her in or something. She'll know something’s up if I just show up there with Alex.”

“Fine.” J'onn grabs the phone, points at her, “but you owe me for eating everything in my locker. _Doubled_.”

“What? Doubled?” J'onn raises an eyebrow, and oh, maybe she shouldn't push it. “Fine, okay.” Kara pushes up to stand, stops. “There is one Earth tradition that I, well, I'd like to keep. Not that there won't be more, because I don't know what it will be like, but-.”

“What's that?”

“If Lucy,” she pauses, thinks of Lucy and their laughter and stories and _love_ and hopes it's more _when_ , “says yes, will you- I mean, would you.” Kara laces her fingers together, pretends J’onn’s steady gaze isn't unnerving, “would you walk me down?”

“Walk you down?”

“The um, the isle? Is there a different way, a certain way I should have asked that?”

“Oh.”

J'onn’s still staring at her, and he doesn't look entirely _here_ as if he's thinking of something else.

(She understands. Wonders if she looks that way sometimes.

She thinks of extraordinary things and homes and the Black Mercy.

Thinks _yes_ , she probably does.)

“I'm sorry, I wasn't- this was, sorry.”

“Kara,” his hand settles on her wrist before she can walk away, only lets go once he's sure she won't move. “It would be my honor.” When he repeats it again, this time in Kryptonian, Kara darts forward to hug him and finds warm arms embracing her just as tightly.

(When she whispers _thank_ _you_ back to him in his native language, Kara knows that a human wouldn't be able to withstand such a hug.)

* * *

She gets there ten minutes early.

(She had thought that was being _prepared_. Get there early and she sets the tone, has the power.)

They’re both already sitting at a table. Lois is throwing her the, oh, the _meanest_ look while Lucy’s father is simply staring at her in a way that makes her feel a little empty inside.

(She’s still not exactly sure what to call him.

One time she called him _Sam_.

Lucy dropped her glass as he shook his head, said, “ _No_.”)

“ _Okay_. How, um, how long have you two been here?”

“Long enough to know this is one of your schemes, Ms.Danvers.”

Kara shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Lois shoves out a chair with her foot. “Dad, stop. Come on, sit Kara.”

“I trust everything is fine with my daughter despite your _urgent_ text?”

Kara purposely looks around the room as she nods. “She’s fine. I just- I really needed to speak to the both of  you, and I didn’t know how to word it, so-”  
“Next time, try not to type _SOS_ with multiple exclamation points and then just a time and place,” Lois interrupts.

“Yes. _Okay_. I’ll keep that in mind.” Kara grabs the frame of her glasses, moves it needlessly. “I want to- I think it would be important for Lucy to have your- your support with this. I mean, I’d like it too, but I know Lucy would value it.”

Lois leans forward, and oh, Kara recognizes that posture. It’s Clark’s when he’s found a story, Cat’s when she’s found a discrepancy.

(It’s Lois’ just before she picks someone apart piece by piece with merely words.)

“And what are you talking about exactly?”

“Oh, that,” Kara laughs nervously, winces when he’s still studying her with that same stern look, “I want to ask Lucy to marry me.”

Lois settles back, shoulders dropping and oh, she smiles like she’s never heard anything better. “Kara, you had me worried.”

“What?”

Lois takes her hand, squeezes it between both her own. “If you’re looking for my support, you know you have it. One hundred percent.”

A tension lifts off her chest, because she didn’t know why Lois wouldn’t but there was still that _if_ that had her hesitating.

(Hesitating because she wouldn’t know what to do without it.

Hesitating because she’s never wanted something so bad in her whole life.)

“What makes you think you should?”

Kara looks up, meets green eyes that are so similar to Lucy’s, her heart aches for a moment for Lucy to be by her side right now. “I love her.”

He looks at her. Nods his head slowly, and Kara feels the weight of the situation. “I know.”

(He simply says _yes_. Kara sees something in his eyes, something that feels a lot more like respect every time she sees it.

It’s not the happiest reaction she’s gotten.

She’ll take it though.)

* * *

”That's actually really pretty.”

Kara snaps her head up. Squints her eyes at Alex, “What's that supposed to mean?”

Alex glances at her, “That I didn't think you'd find a ring that pretty by yourself?”

“Gee, thanks for the optimism.”

“Anytime,” Alex pats her on the shoulder, twists up her wrist to look at her watch, “when's Lucy getting home?”

Kara hums into a bite of pizza, watches Alex drop onto the couch. “I think she said later.” Kara allows her hearing to stretch further, outside her apartment and expecting to find Lucy's heartbeat miles away.

It's not. _She's_ not.

There's a steady thump that Kara knows, she _knows_ , and _oh no._

Alex peeks up over the couch, “Kara, what's wrong?”

Kara can think faster than humans. That also means she decides on an action a lot faster.

That _doesn't_ mean she chooses the best one.

When she hears the lock turn, her eyes direct downward to the box in her hands, looks upward to Alex before dropping back down.

She chucks it at Alex as soon as Lucy steps through the door.

Alex lets out a pained gasp as it hits her, drops her face into the cushions and mutters all sorts of curses that makes Kara look nervously behind her for Eliza.

Lucy looks briefly to Alex before turning towards her, and oh, she smiles and Kara really shouldn't be affected by it as much as she is after seeing it every day, but she _is_. “Hey,” Lucy drops her keys on the counter, brushing a quick kiss on her cheek, “What's with her?”

“Um,” Kara taps the counter, avoids green eyes that are narrowing curiously, “She got hit. By an-an alien.” Kara thinks _score_ , because that is not exactly a lie.

Lucy tilts her head. “With what? I didn't see any fights today.”

“Oh, you didn't see any- it wasn't a _fight_ fight. It was- she, well, she got hit. With a rock.”

Alex chokes. It still sounds a little pained, but Kara thinks there's some laughter there too, and she snaps her fingers, hopes her sister will help her.

“Getting slow, Danvers? Not like you to get hit.”

Lucy's grinning, and okay, normally, that's nice. Like _nice_ , but if Lucy teases, Alex will get offended and maybe say something about that little box that is now thankfully, squared away in Alex's jacket.

“It wasn't- it was an accident. Completely _accidental_ ,” she stresses to her sister, “and unexpected.”

Alex sits up, and Kara shoves her fist in her mouth to stifle a laugh at the red mark just above Alex's eye, mouths _sorry_ when Lucy turns around.

Alex flicks her off.

(The mark is still there when she leaves.

Alex huffs and shoves the box into her hands, makes her promise not to lose it.

Lose it? That is ridiculous and offensive.

Not so much when she forgets exactly where she hid it after Lucy's arms snake around her waist and pull her back into the apartment once she says goodbye to Alex.)

* * *

“I don't know. I like the neckline on that one better.” Kara and James both look to Winn. He raises his hands, “What? I've got better fashion sense than both of you.”

“No, you don't.”

“Yeah, no way.”

“Ugh. Fine. Choose it yourself.” Winn tosses the magazine back to her.

(Once she told them her intentions, they both started bringing her wedding magazines.

She didn't have the heart to tell them that was more of an _after_ the engagement sort of thing, because they were all hopeful smiles and easy hugs.

They had the heart not to mention her tearing up every time they bring her more.)

“I _will_. Thank you.”

“ _So,”_ James shakes his shoulders, “tomorrow's the big day, right?”

Winn snorts, “By big day, do you mean possibly the best or worst day of her life?”

Kara blanches, coughs into her hand. “Thanks for that.”

“ _Oh_ , sorry. No pressure.”

“Kara,” James says, giving Winn a very pointed look that says _shut up_ , “It's going to be fine.”

“Right. I've got everything planned. It's going to go perfectly. All according to plan.”

“What's your plan?”

“Dinner,” Kara rubs her palms together, “and then ask her.”

Winn whistles, “Great plan Danvers.”

“Hey, you try coming up with something better.” Kara flicks through the pages, “Besides, with how unpredictable everything is, it's just safer to have a flexible plan.”

James smiles. “So no plan?”

Kara groans, drops her forehead onto the desk. “Don't you two have jobs?”

“J'onn told me if he saw my face for one more second he'd throw me as far as he could.” Winn pulls at his tie, “Just out of curiosity, how far is that?”

“ _Winn_.”

“Okay, we'll pin that question for now. Got it.”

James leans back, “I'm the boss, _so_.”

“ _So_ , you shouldn't be distracting employees. I've got an article due at five.”

“Like you can't do that in ten minutes.”

Kara rolls her chair back so hard it dents the wall at the voice, “ _Lucy_!”

Lucy slips through the door, “You didn't answer your phone. You still have time for dinner?”

“I um,” she looks down, eyes widening as they find the wedding magazine sitting boldly on her desk. She swipes it off and into her trashcan. Lucy arches an eyebrow, and oh, that look means Lucy’s suspicious and thinking and _uh oh_.

When Lucy leans forward to look in the wastebasket, Kara does what anyone would do, really.

She fakes a sneeze, heat vision flaring to life and burning all the contents of the bin.

And the bin, but really, who's gonna notice?

Kara dusts off her hands, looks up. Finds everyone's eyes are on her. “Um.”

“Right”, Lucy turns to James and Winn, “Hey guys, can you give us a minute?”

Winn and James share a look before they're both dashing out the door, leaving behind her respect for both of them.

“ _Cowards_ ,” she hisses through her teeth when Winn gives her a thumbs up as Lucy closes the door.

Lucy settles back against the door, crosses her arms. “What is with you lately? You haven't been this- like _this_ , “ Lucy says, gesturing to- to all of her? Kara looks down at herself and wonders what exactly that means. “in forever,” Lucy finishes softly, fingers pressing tightly into her elbows. “Has something, have I-” Lucy shakes her head and focuses pointedly on the floor.

“Wait,” Kara slips off her glasses before coming to stand in front of Lucy, gently loosening her arms to grip both hands, “Nothing is _wrong,_ and you- _you_ haven't done anything.”

“You’ve been secretive lately.”

Kara raises one shoulder, because she doesn't want to ruin this, doesn't want to just blurt something like _this_ out.

Lucy's lips set in a firm line. “You've been lying for weeks.”

Kara jerks back, “I have not. I have been- it's- _carefully wording_ my answers is not-”

“Omission is just as bad.”

Kara snaps her fingers. “When you asked how you looked in those jeans? That- that _was not_ a lie. You did- do look great in those jeans- just love it- _wow_.”

Lucy purses her lips, but oh, there's a smile at the edges that Lucy can't hide from her.

“Do you want to go for a walk?”

Lucy looks around, “You're just going to leave?”

“I know the boss, it'll be fine.”

* * *

Kara closes her eyes as they walk, listens to the quiet whoosh of air as Lucy inhales. Feels her fingers twitch against hers.

She thinks of their jobs and family and late nights where her bones ache and she just _needs_ to see green eyes.

She thinks of Lucy, thinks that forever could be like this and she'd still be the happiest being on this planet.

Kara smiles, points upwards to the stars. “ _Las estrellas_.”

Lucy hums, falls into step easily beside her. “ _Ehl_.”

(Lucy had suggested quizzing her when she first showed interest in learning Kryptonian.

If Kara could describe the feeling she gets in her chest every time Lucy gets something right, it'd probably would be like detailing the smile on Lucy's face when Kara started initiating the quizzes in Spanish.)

Kara nods, thinks she'll let the use of a singular slide. She stops walking, taking Lucy's hands and lightly squeezing them. “ _Hogar_.”

(She can't think of a better word. To describe what she feels when she sees Lucy, when she's with her.

_Home_.)

Lucy slips one hand out from hers, slides her palm against her cheek instead. “ _Zehdh_.”

( _Zehdh._ Belonging and family and home.

_Lucy._ )

Kara bites the inside of her cheek, whispers, “ _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Lucy's jaw works for a moment, “I- Kara that's not _fair_ , you promised we'd keep it simple.”

Kara laughs quietly, determined to keep this going as long as she can, repeats, “ _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Lucy falls silent, and oh, it's lovely to watch Lucy think. Her eyes bright with a challenge, fingers tapping some random rhythm against her cheek. “I don't know. I don't-Okay.  _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ I don’t know any word for-”

Lucy says it again, slower this time and freezes. Kara grins when her mouth drops open, decides to slip out of Lucy's grasp and shifts downward onto her knee.

Kara pats around her jacket, fumbles for a moment until she feels the velvet against her fingers. “Ha, sorry. Thought I almost lost it. _Wait_ \- don't tell Alex I said that.”

Lucy nods numbly, presses the back of her hand to her mouth. “ _Kara._ ”

“Um, I hadn’t really planned a speech? Or doing this tonight, but,” she shifts around for a moment, winces when the sidewalk gives under her knee, “I love you. I love kicking everyone's ass on game nights and you falling asleep during movies even when you say you're not tired and waking up beside you and knowing you'll always be there. I love _you_ , so will you? Marry me, I mean?”

Lucy's fingers scramble at the collar of her jacket and yank her up. Kara almost drops the ring when Lucy murmurs _yes_ against her lips, does so again and again between breaths.

(She also says _dummy_ and _idiot_ , but really, she _couldn't_ be referring to her, could she?)

Her hands shake as she slips on the ring and-

She hears sirens and yells and calls for Supergirl.

It must show on her face, because Lucy's shoving at her shoulders, “Go, I'll see you at home.”

She nods, goes to sprint away and finds a hand jerking her back where Lucy kisses her once more. “Okay, now go.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Kara,” Lucy smiles, pushes at her, “ _go_.”

“Right. I'm going-just going to-

“ _Kara_.”

She feels a little bold, throws a wink over her shoulder before dashing into an alley.

(Flying comes easy when she's not sure her feet would touch the ground right now even if she wanted to.)

* * *

 

There’s the sound of quiet words and laughter punctuated by happy shouts as she steps into the room.

Lucy’s hunched over the computer, Lois’ face projected across the screen. Kara smiles, leans against the doorway as Lucy nods happily to Lois’ questions, doesn’t even notice she’s there like she normally would.

(Kara can’t contain the warmth in her chest. It spills over, across her arms, to the tips of her fingers.

Lucy gets engaged and the first thing she does is call her sister.

She remembers when after their weekly talks, Lucy would shut the computer slowly, heaving one heavy breath that had Kara snooping through the freezer for Lucy’s favorite ice cream.

Until it slowly turned into a smile after weeks of constant communication that had Lucy happier than ever.)

She steps forward and then Lucy’s turning around, surprise softening until it’s just a tender smile as she drops down beside her.

“ _It’s about time, Kara_.”

Kara sighs, drops her head on Lucy’s shoulder, “Hello to you too Lois.”

Clark’s face appears, despite Lois’ hand shoving at his jaw, “ _Kara! Any reason why there’s reports of Supergirl, quote, ‘shouting happily from the rooftops?’”_

“Um,” Kara swallows, reaches up to adjust her glasses as she feels Lucy’s gaze settle on her.

“ _reathe Kara,_ ” Lois offers, her face pressed close to Clark’s, and she wants to tell them if they just backed up, they both could fit in the screen comfortably, “ _He knows. He’s just deliberately being obtuse because he won twenty bucks_.”

Lucy’s shoulder drops under her cheek. “You bet on us?”

“ _Forgive me for thinking my sister would take the initiative._ ”

Clark just grins wider than what should be possible as he gives her a thumbs up. “ _T_ _hanks cousin_ ,” he tilts his head, “ _Though I was worried for a minute there when you asked for my blessing, Lucy_.”

Kara jolts back. “You asked,” Kara ducks her head to meet Lucy’s eyes when she drops her head, “You were going to ask me to-” Her throat closes up, and oh, okay, maybe there’s some more tears, but she should definitely be given a free pass tonight.

“ _Wait, is that- are those bad tears or good tears?_ ”

Lois sighs, “ _Good going Kent. We’ll leave you two to it. Goodnight._ ” She looks off to the side for a moment, adds a quiet, “ _Love you both._ ”

(They are still learning.

What to say. What not to say.

They are still learning what it means to be around each other, and Kara feels a pride so vast that she’s almost tempted to fly to Metropolis to hug Lois.)

As soon as Lucy shuts the computer, Kara’s pulling her into a hug. She presses her hands flat against Lucy’s back, murmurs into her hair, “ _Zhaoivodh khap w rrip_.”

“I love you too.”

Kara gasps. “Wait, does that mean you asked Alex?”

“I did.” Lucy’s fingers twitch against her shoulders. _Annoyed_ , Kara thinks, “She was an ass about it.”

“Really?”

“No. Not as bad as she could’ve been.”

Kara laughs, presses her nose into Lucy’s hair. “Lucy?” Lucy hums in question. “I- there’s,” Kara forces herself to take a deep breath, “Most pairs on Krypton weren’t from love, but I still want to- there’s this thing? I mean, a tradition, not a- a _thing_. They would stay up and watch Rao rise in the sky in hope that Rao would watch over their union in turn. I know this sun isn’t- it isn’t-”

Lucy wriggles out from under her chin, presses her forehead against hers. “Of course.”

(And in the morning, when the sun slowly rises up, Lucy is pressed tight against her side, blinking to stay awake.

Kara can’t help but think that’s exactly the way she wants it to be.

Through everything, Lucy right by her side.)

  
  
  
  



End file.
